Objectives: (1) Competing Risks and Concomitant Variable; (2) Multivariate Methods Where One Variable is a Non-Negative Random Variable (Survival) and Others are Discrete; (3) Statistical Methods Associated With Analyzing Clinical Trials Data When Compliance is Not Completely in Accordance With Protocol.